Rian Stoker
Ryan Stoker 'is an upper-rank doctor of Karnstein Hospital. He has opened an association called Aurora Society in which he conducts illegal human experiments, attempting to revive them from the dead. Appearance Ryan is a man with swept hair. He is first seen wearing a doctor's suit.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22 Personality Ryan is a charismatic man, for creating the Aurora Sociey. He's also ambitious to aim for reviving the dead. He's scintillating and lively when it comes to talking about complete salvation, posing vivaciously for each favor of being healthy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 24 When it comes to conversing about death, he turns solemn and says that the only way to save them from that disaster is the Aurora Society's medicine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 25 When his men failed in killing the zombie Ryan accidentally created, he curses them as useless and runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 Ryan acts cowardly afterwards, hiding from the zombies he's responsible for. Manga's Synospis Ryan Stoker has no appearance in the anime and is only part of the manga. Ship Voyage In the manga, it is revealed that Ryan Stoker is the founder of Aurora Society in which he partakes in illegal human experiments of reviving the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 23 He presents his medicine to an audience at a private meeting in Campania, salutating the crowd, posing as a phoenix.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 24 Ryan then goes over how splendid complete salvation is and how his medicine could save them from imminent doom, i.e., death. He tests his artificial medicine on a corpse, Margaret Connor. The medicine, however, is dangerous and revives the corpse into a man-eating monster, a zombie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31 Attempting to stop the zombie from attacking further, he orders his men to shoot it. The bullets proved ineffectual and the zombie advances to kill one of his men. Feeling desperate, he curses his men as impractical before selfishly running away for his own life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 Ryan is consequently found hiding in the bottom freight storage, having been exposed by Sebastian. He makes excuses for himself, assuring that he had not planned to revive the corpses in such an unhealthy state. He attempts to run afterwards, but Sebastian stops him, wanting to hear the whole story, no matter how long.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 29 Ryan anxiously blurts out that there's even more samples that he had tested on in the front freight storage room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 31 Ryan is restricted by one of Snake's snakes so he won't be able to escape. Ciel Phantomhive threatens him with a gun to tell another way to stop the zombies besides smashing their heads. Ryan says that there's one other way, a device that omits supersonic waves, rendering all patients subjected to the complete salvation inactive again. He informs that the device is in his room, the first class. Ciel orders him to take them (i.e. Ciel, Snake, and Elizabeth) there, prominently pointing his gun, and they make their way to the freight elevator in the boiler room in order to go upstairs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12 When Ciel asks what Ryan's motive is to send the samples to America, he refuses to answer. He finally complies when Ciel decides to finish Ryan off. Frantic to save his own life, he admits that a company named Osiris bought the Aurora Society's complete salvation technology in order to develop a new drug.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 14 Ciel orders Snake to remove the snake around Ryan, so they could pretend to be his comrades. With that successful, they are able to enter the elevator from the turbine engine room, after posing as a phoenix to a dubious employee.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 17 Later, the ship crashes into icebergs and water floods into it. A large wave sweeps through where Ciel is, and Ryan is no longer shown, probably separated from them. Eventually, in the third boiler room, Snake catches Ryan escaping through an elevator by himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 10 He is later shown running through the first class hall, cursing that the ship is already dangerously tilted after seeing the plates and dishes slide off the tables. He suddenly falls from his position only to have Grell catch his leg, rescuing him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 32 Grell notes that the man he rescued is Ryan. He counters how Grell knows his name. Ronald Knox intervenes, saying the routine talk is unnecessary, and addresses Ryan as the guy that's moving the corpses around with some trick. Ryan is speechlessly surprised that they know of this information. Ronald smirks to Grell that irregulars are exasperating and that in this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should overturn. Grell inquires how to stop the corpses to Ryan and the latter hastily tells him that there's a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 4-5 Ryan leads them to his first class guest room only to discover that his device inexplicably disappeared. To his horror, he wonders if the one that stole his device is 'that man', that is Aleister Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6 Ryan, Grell, and Ronald encounter Aleister, Ciel, Sebastian, and the Undertaker in first class passenger lounge. Ryan yells at why the Aleister stole the device. The Viscount explains that with the power of the device, he's able to make the empire Ryan's created collapse and in it's place would be Aleister's new realm, to Ryan's puzzlement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 13-14 Later when Aleister attempted to activate the device with a press of the button, he realizes it's defective. He shouts at Ryan that the device he built didn't work. He yells down at Undertaker for fooling him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 25-26 After it is revealed that he is a Shinigami, Ryan comes running up to him and demands to know why the zombie stopping devise didn’t work and if going to America to spread the complete salvation was a lie. He tells Ryan that he thought he was funny because he was seriously trying to bring the dead back to life and that he made the perfect pawn. He asks about their goal of making the world health, but Undertaker corrects him, saying that was Ryan’s goal. He reminds Ryan that he was relying on his skills and once he did so, the complete salvation is no longer medicine. He has used a treatment he doesn’t understand on his patients so he's not a doctor. Ryan collapses in grief and Undertaker pats his head and calls him a good boy for believing in his story.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 6-7 Quotes *(Reciting Aurora Society's greeting) ''"The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are The Phoenix!"'Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 23 *''"Healthiness is truly splendid!"''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 24 References Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Ship Voyage Arc